stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepers
The Creepers are reappearing antagonists in Dogcraft. They have been controlled and lead by cats, most recently by Ninja. In Dogcraft The First Creeper War While Stacy was celebrating Chrismas at her new Winter Cabin, a group of Creepers snuck into Noah's Bark and brainwashed Dog the Cat with Creeper Milk. When Stacy returned, she checked on Dog and noticed he was unusually smelly. Stacy took him to the Canine Cleaner, only to find his ginger coat gone. Dog was now black in color. Then, he vanished in thin air. Stacy was confused, so she investigated Dog's pen. Stacy discovered a ladder through his water, so she went down to investigate. She found Dog had made a little lair. The lair had some art of Dog, tbe potion stand and chest with Creeper Milk, and Dog's Diary. Stacy read the diary and discovered that he was brainwashed and believed Stacy was evil. Stacy saw a small minecart tunnel that Dog could fit through, but she decided to investivate the tunnel later. When she came back, she grabbed some invisibility potions from Dr. Nineheeler before heading down. She splashed herself and Dream Duo Everest and Basil before heading down. Stacy saw Dog having a discussion with the creepers about the war. Stacy crept past him and climbed up a ladder into a forest before climbing into a spy treehouse. The creepers had been spying. Stacy prepared for war. In "Out of Town" Stacy's pets annouced that Stacy was moving and Dogcraft would be back in a few days. The camera slowly panned over to Dog and the Creepers approching Stacy's house. When Stacy came back, she saw the creeper army and grabbed her wolves. Stacy spied on her rooftop garden for a bit before sneaking over to Madeleine's to grab some biscuits for her wolves. Stacy maxed the wolves on "Creeper Sweeper" before riding in on Wink. The creepers caused many explosions, one in particular swallowing Dog. Stacy discovered the Creeper Milk effect had worn off, but Dog retained his black coat. Stacy rushed him to Dr. Nineheeler, where he has since made a full recovery. The Second Creeper War In epawsode 235, Stacy discovered a small black kitten by her Pet Shelter. Stacy assumed the kitten came from the nether and gave it a tour of the world. The next epawsode the cat was named Ninja. Shortly after Ninja's arrival, Stacy prepared to spend summer at a beach cabin she would be building. She took her pets and wolves at trekked through the Eucalyptus Forest. When she arrived at her destination, Noah and Basil were gone. Stacy assumed that they would teleport when they were hungry. They never did. Stranger things started happening at the cabin as well. Decocraft items were being turned into Creeper Plushies, leaving Stacy annoyed and puzzled. In "Unhappy 4th of July", Stacy was enjoying a fireworks show when the fireworks became creeper faces. Stacy was highly frustrated. When she came back, Noah and Basil were still missing. She found her cats in random places, puzzling Stacy yet again. Stacy lead her cats back to her house and prepared for one last search for Noah and Basil. While Stacy was mapping out locations to search, Everest dissappeared as well (Ninja also revealed his true self), leaving Stacy to conclude that Basil and Noah were dead while Everest was missing. As Stacy prepared to say goodbye to Noah and Basil, everything fell together- the creeper plushies, the fireworks, her scattered cats- this was all a sign of another Creeper War. Stacy grabbed the rest of the wolves and her cats and began intense training. While Oliver nailed the course, Ninja didn't even try. Stacy then traveled to the Ice Spikes and spotted Noah, Basil and Everest being held hostage in her Ice Tower. Stacy rescued them and took them back to find her cats injured- but Ninja wasn't. Then Stacy got it all- Ninja worked with the creepers. Suddenly creepers were rising from the trees and underbrush, causing Stacy and her army to flee. Stacy and the gang were nearly cornered in the nether when Stacy got an idea- break the netherrack beneath her. All the creepers began falling to their doom. Stacy decided that she wouldn't save Ninja and let him "die". Stacy then ran and rushed her cats to Dr. Nineheeler for treament and recovery. Little does Stacy know that Ninja survived and has been watching her for many epawsodes. The Nether War Between Episodes 307 and 308, Stacy waged war with Ninja's army, but the creepers were strangely absent from the entire affair. Trivia * Basil has killed the most creepers. * Both wars were lead by cats. * The creepers are the only characters to reappear twice as antagonists. Category:Dogcraft Characters